Stars Under The City
by Sundiel260
Summary: Prologue: It was just the same thing as it had been everyday. Nothing new. Nothing out of place. Just the same everything. She told herself this was normal and she was fine with it. Humanized Wall-E


The Axiom.

The City of Tomorrow.

The Place Where the Future Begins.

That was just some of the more common names that were given. Other called it a haven. Many called it the gateway to a brighter future. Few had even called it the greatest success on Earth.

Here, she just called it home.

She was born here, she lived here, she learned and grew up here. It was all she ever knew. It was all she'll ever know.

Axiom was a city. A city filled with people. People who went about their lives, doing their jobs, filling in for what must be done to survive. Every person was given a roll to do that was set out for them before they were even born.

Since she was born with a high status in that city, it was her duty to carry out her job when it was her turn.

For now, she was only just a student in high school, with top A+ grades, top number one athlete, and high ranked rifle master. It was no wonder how she was the top dog in the school. Even the teachers and staff members respected her enough to listen to her without question. Every student knew her name. Every school heard of her legend. Every well respected member of the city idolized her.

And she couldn't be bothered by all of it.

She didn't care what others saw her as. It didn't help her achieve her goal. It didn't help her win. It did nothing but stand in her way and she didn't like things standing in her way of her goal.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school.

She left a mark in the book and closed it, stuffing it into her bag and began to rise from her desk.

"Alright class. That's the end of today's lesson. Remember, we have a field trip tomorrow so be here early bright and ready." Mrs. Evers said, putting away her day's work. Mrs. Evers was a woman in her elderly years, thin framed with her grey hair in curls. Thick round glasses sat snug on the bridge of her nose and wore a simple white dress.

Not a bad teacher in her book, though she wondered how someone as old as Mrs. Evers hasn't simply retired yet. Surely she had better things to do than work as a teacher.

Not that she cared. She was just a high school student.

She quickly went through the hallways, going straight to her locker. She put in the code, pressing her thumb against the scanner and waited for the beep. Opening it up, she grabbed what items she needed for tonight and shut her locker, turning on her heel and went straight out the building.

Stepping outside, she quickly went on her path home, going into a sprint to get there faster. All around her, the Axiom's light illuminated her path, filling it with bright colors and hues. She learned to ignore it all and focus on her path home.

About twenty minutes later, she reached the elevator for the second level. Taking out her card and swiping it against the scanner, she stepped inside and waited for the elevator to stop and step off. Her house was in view, so she went into a quick sprint and made it there. Her house was just like the others on the second level. Plain, average, two stories high. The same thing she had to look at every day in her life.

Just how she knew the same routine each day.

Unlocking the door, she didn't bother to call out to anyone. No one was here when she came home each day. Taking her boots off by the door, she went down the hall, turning right to get to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a simple apple. She went upstairs, jumping three steps at a time and went directly to her room.

Throwing her bag on the bed along with the apple, she went to her closet, pulling out her weight bench to the center of her room, putting weights on the bar. She took out her phone and set the time, setting on the desk and got ready. On que, her phone went off with a small chime, signaling her to start her workout as a record started to play on her phone.

 _"_ _The Axiom is hope. The Axiom is the future. It is the duty of everyone living in this city to do their duty to ensure that its legacy lives on. Everyone is assigned a duty that best fits their abilities, and everyone is expected to do them with 100% potential. As the great Dr. Samantha Jivanta had once said, nothing can be done unless you give it your all and never loss focus in your task."_

"You must never let anything divert you from your focus." She said along with the recording. "It's only through strength and will that you can move forward. Nothing less is allowed and nothing must stop you from becoming what you were made to do."

 _"_ _With the guide of the three main heads of the Axiom, there is nothing that can go wrong."_

"It's your duty that you alone must fulfill."

 _"_ _And you alone can fulfill it."_

"And with your strength and endurance, you will lead to the great future of tomorrow." She finished off, listening to the tape end and concentration music began to play. An hour passed before she ended her workout, moving from the bench to lifting weights, to stretching. An hour for each. When that was all done, she grabbed the apple, taking a bite out of it and began pulling out her assignments for the night to work on.

Less than an hour later, everything was done. There were no tests to study for, but she made notes on what would possibly be put on a test if there was one. Being done early, she went back to working out, focusing on her flexibility this time.

Around eight o'clock she went downstairs, grabbing a supplement pack out of the fridge for dinner. Once dinner was done, she went back to her room, changing into her night outfit and crawled into bed.

She clapped her hands twice and the lights went out, leaving her in darkness with the only light coming from her window in the far side of the room. She stared at it.

Nothing has changed since she was a little girl. Everything was just the same as it always had been.

With a sigh, she laid down in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "… Record audio, Eve Strongfield, entry year 2805. It's been another day at school. Mrs. Evers went on the subject of robotics today. Interesting subject, but highly useless. Tomorrow I need to get ready for a field trip. Where exactly, I have no clue. Hopefully it won't waste my time. End record audio."

She turned to her side, looking at the wall her bed was lined up against, dark, plain, cold. She closed her eyes slowly, waiting for sleep to take hold of her.

Down below, far from the lights of the city, deeper than where the sound could go, forgotten by many, a lone whistle note drifted through the air.


End file.
